It's Always Alright When You Are Around
by Bori Foreva
Summary: Tori was the new girl, but when she gets spaghetti in her hair everything changes.
1. In the Beginning

**Hello everyone! This is my first story... I hope you like it! I will be using bunches of girl and boy names, so please give me some THNX! **

**~_B+T_**

* * *

Tori's POV

I was afraid to walk up to Beck's table, we're friends and friends sit with each other. I looked right into his eyes as he smiled at me, I approached his table then I slipped over a banana peel. Jade just laughed her little head off as Beck came right toward me. He began to stroke _my_ hair even though it had spaghetti sauce in it. Beck called Cat... she came right away. Cat took me to the restroom to wash it all off.

"Do you like...Beck?" she asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked back as we left the bathroom.

"Well you've been flirting for the past week!" Cat whispered

"Really," I asked her.

"Yup," She responded. "I'll tell you the whole thing if you want me to." We sat on the stairs and she began to talk.

"_Monday you tripped over Jade's leg and Beck caught you. He stared into eyes and you blushed. Tuesday he and you hugged and his hand was 'in' your shirt, well by accident. Wednesday you were crying by the stairs because your aunt's cat died, then Beck came and kissed your check, after that you stop crying. Then you hugged him. Yesterday he was partners with Jade and after class he asked Sikowitz if he could be with you. Today, this happened spaghetti in your hair, Beck comforting you and I'm always in this!"_

"That's what friends do right?" I asked her.

"Listen to me Tori," Cat said with her hand on my shoulder. "Hand 'in' shirt, kissing your cheek, trading placing with girlfriend to be with you in a **romantic** play, Tori this is not just being friends… it's more.

"Well maybe he's doing this to get closer to Trina, right?" I asked the red haired girl.

"Tori no, but while ago my mom told me I have these cool skills to tell when people are flirting, and right now the light is flash with Beck and you."

"How does that help?" I said as ran out of the school and back to the Grub truck. Beck was waiting there. My birthday was turning out to be a disaster.

He asked "What do _you _want?" he asked me with that hot, flirty smile he shot at me when he asked if I wanted to be his play partner and the trip to Yerba. I was afraid to say anything. The words that I never wanted to say in front of him slipped out of my mouth.

"You," I responded with. His eyes opened wide, I covered my mouth and I ran somewhere nobody could find me...The Black Box Theater.

"TORI!" Beck yelled, but I was too far to turn around. Then I bumped into Lindsey.

"Tori Vega," she said circling around me.

"What do you want?" I asked her with my arms crossed.

"Beck," she said smiling at me with her evil smile. I cried and ran to the Theater. She laughed as I ran away.

* * *

**THNX for reading boys and squirrels**

**~_B+T_ **


	2. The pool party

**Hey guys! I'm so glad to keep doing this ! This Chapter is longer!:) **

**~_B+T _**

* * *

Beck's POV

I've been look for Tori for forty-five minutes. I told no one to come because I thought Tori might feel safer around me, even though I've only knew her for 3 years. There she was just sitting there waiting for something like a play to begin. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She was crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a hug. She kind of stopped crying and looked up at me. I wiped her tears and then she smiled. This was the moment, the cutest girl in this school in a room alone with me, the hottest boy in the school. I leaned in... I kissed her. Seconds later I let go of her soft smooth lips I remembered on the first day I met her, and we stood up.

"Tori, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her shyly.

"Well Cat said we were kind of already dating with the flirting and all." she looked at the ground. I put my hand on her chin and raised her head so she could look into my eyes.

"What did she say?" I said smiling.

"Sh-she only told m-me." Tori said as she trembled.

"Tori calm down," I gave her a hug. "You're safe with me." I could feel Tori loosen up and calm down, and then I kissed the top of her hand.

"Thanks Beck," she said "Oh and does this answer your question, well the first one." Tori kissed me so passionately I couldn't keep up with her. That's when I heard the door open.

"I knew it!" The person said. Tori broke the kiss and ran toward the person. I looked and saw it was Cat, so I sighed and left the room with Tori next to me and Cat crawling on the ground and laughing. Then Jade walked toward me she leaned in and tried to kiss me, but the bell rang so I ran toward my car and drove home. When I got home I checked my phone I had three text messages, one from Cat, Jade and Tori. I checked the one from Cat first.

_I luv u & Tori as a couple! –Cat_

_Um Cat we're really not a couple.-Beck_

_WHAT! Once Tori hears that she'll freak & it'll ruin her B-day!-Cat_

_Hav 2 go!-Beck_

_KK, c u Tori pool party!-Cat_

_KK-Beck_

After that was over, I looked at Jade's message that she sent me.

_Y didn't u kiss me goodbye?-Jade_

_Cuz I had 2 buy stuff 4 my mom.-Beck_

I smiled I had just made that up.

_Oh…ok well I'm on my way 2 Colorado! I LUV U!-Jade_

I didn't know what to reply with…I didn't love her, I loved Tori.

_Bye…-Beck_

I sighed, then looked at the one Tori sent me.

_Hey-Tori_

_Hi-Beck_

_Havin' a pool party… u in?-Tori_

_Yea Cat just txted me & said u r having 1…what time do I come over?-Beck_

_Any…the party ends 12am!-Tori_

_KK want me 2 bring my trunks?-Beck_

_Uh…duh, and can u bring some extra clothes…my mom said u can stay overnight!-Tori_

_Alright, will there be snacks?-Beck_

_We'll hav many, pretty boy.-Tori_

I smiled…she had called me pretty boy, but what should I call her? Cutey girl?

_See ya… Cutey Girl-Beck_

_Luv u -Tori_

This is when I had to tell the truth.

_Luv u more-Beck 3 _

_Most!-Tori 3 3_

_Do u want me to pick anyone up?-Beck_

_André needs a ride and I think that's all.-Tori_

_Alright …-Beck _

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my bag for sleepovers and put on my trucks, then wore the same shirt I had on when we were stuck in my RV, and hopped in my car and drove to André's house.

"Hi Beck," He said smiling.

"You ready," I said pointing to the text message on my phone. He nodded and grabbed his own phone and we walked toward my car.

"So," André began as we got in. "What did you get her?" Tori's party was for her birthday, this year it was Friday, April 18th.

"I got her the new XT in electric blue, her favorite color… how about you?" I asked.

"Um… just a simple happy birthday card with $70 in it," He said looking toward the floor. We were at the party in seconds, and then I saw Tori in a really bright pink summer dress. She pulled me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Victoria Vega." I whispered to her.

"Thanks," She said. "Hey André the party is outback by the pool."

"Alright thanks." He said rubbing his hands together. Tori looked toward her room and began to walk there, so I followed her.

"Where are you going you said the party is outside?" I asked.

"I know just come with me and we'll be at the party shortly."She said. So we walked in her room and she shut the door as I sat on her bed anxious, then she sat in my lap and started running her hand through my hair I smiled as the scent of her strawberry breath mixed with my axe deodorant. Then she began to kiss me. I wasn't afraid anymore, but this wasn't the Tori I knew she was sweet, kind, and cute. This one is strong, mean and feisty. Then I was lying on my bed and Tori, on top of me. She was not in her pink summer dress, was in a white & pink bikini, I was in my swim trunks. To make this more private I pulled the covers over our heads, and then the door opened.

"TORI…. Is that you and André?" Trina yelled. Tori immediately broke the kiss and sat up and covered her chest acting like she wasn't wearing any clothes…but she was. André was walking up because he heard his name.

"Uh Trina, that's not me, it's Beck." He said. I did the same thing as Tori than smiled and waved.

"He…um…we…were…just…" Tori began. Then Tori and I ran and jumped into the pool.

"Close huh?" Tori said smiling and panting. I just smiled, and giggled a little. Then Cat jumped into the pool… cannonball style.

"AHHH…!" She screamed.

"CAT!" Tori yelled when she was calmer, and in the pool.

"Hi he-he!" she said.

"Cat what time is it?" Tori asked.

"It is 11:35pm…why?"

"We have to start truth or dare, Cat can you tell everyone to dry off and go into the living room, also bring the snacks and set them on the table." Tori said.

"Ok," Cat said. Then we heard her scream to tell everyone to be quiet. 5 minutes later we began.

"Um… Cat truth or dare," A girl named Martina asked her.

"DARE I CHOOSE DARE!" She screamed.

"Ok, I dare you to go to Tori's neighbors, The Dershlits, and act like someone who want money." Martina smiled.

"Umm… ok," Cat smiled. She went upstairs to Tori's room and grabbed a wig, and left André, Trina, Martina, Tori, and I followed her while everyone else looked out the window. We hid in a bush, and then Cat rang the bell, got on her knees, and put her shoes on her knees.

"Hi, what are you doing out here this late at night, huh?"Mrs. Dershlit asked her, stupid Dershlits they freakin' believed Cat was like 10.

"I'm poor… do you have money?" she said as she began to cry. It was hilarious Tori laughed so loud that she had to laugh on my chest, it tickled.

"Yea one sec," Amy said as she began to close the door and turn around to get her wallet. That's when Tori stood up and motioned Cat to come back. She got up and ran toward us, and then we went back inside.

"Wow Catherine, you have pride." Martina said patting Cat on the back.

"André, do you choose truth or dare?" Cat said.

"Truth, let's spice it up," He said rubbing his hands together.

"Is it truth that last year Jade was in your room…" she looked at Tori and I. Tori was slightly shaking her head no, because she knew what Cat was going to say, "Never mind guys." She said looking at her shoes.

"WHAT IS IT?" I screamed.

"Naked…" she finished.

"André," I said. "Are you serious?"

"That's not true! Cat how'd you know? André said leaning in towards Cat.

"First, Jade posted it on the slap…then she told me and she was so hyped up about it, and that's why Jade stayed away from you, Beck. The second is Jade was making out with André in the janitor's closet."

"Is that why they weren't in class that day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea….." André said glumly.

"OK," I said. "Is it the truth or not?"

André sighed "Yea Beck…it's true."

_"_Then that's it!" I said.

"No," Tori whispered.

"Sorry, babe but it's gotta happen soon." I said. She nodded and got up and went to her room. "André say Goodbye to our friendship!" I said as everyone began to leave. It was just Tori, and I. Trina left because she had to go to a gradation party for her "friend" Aia. Tori and I want to sleep because it was so late.

* * *

**Please review if you want to be recognized! ;) **

** _~B+T _**


	3. Not Afraid

**Hey! Hope you guys are concentrating on school work and not just reading this AMAZING story!**

**_~B+T_  
**

* * *

Tori's POV

On Monday I was not afraid of sitting with Beck, because he came to sit with me! I was sitting at a table with Trina and her friends then Beck sat down right next to me.

"Here's a perfect burrito for a perfect girl!" Beck said to me as he slid a burrito right under my face. I looked down and smiled

"What are you-?" I asked but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I'm here for you." He answered back.

"What's going on her?" Trina asked. We all ignored her.

"Aren't you supposed to sit by Jade?" I asked.

"What's going on her?" Trina asked again.

"I'll tell you at home, ok?" I told her cutting of some of the burrito, knowing that Beck was going to eat some of it. Trina grunted as I turned my attention toward Beck again.

"Yeah, but I told her that you and me are working on a science project and I have to sit by you." He said smiling.

"Um…OK, what the project?" I asked.

"There's no project, I just said that so I could get closer to you." Beck said while taking a bite of the burrito he bought me.

"Aw," I said hugging him, "you're so sweet." Then Jade began to look up from her seat to see what was happening.

"Beck… what do you think you are doing?" Jade yelled. Everyone began to arise out of their seats and stepped back, because they knew this would get ugly.

"Well, Jade I hope you don't take this in a bad way but…"He murmured to the floor.

"LOOK AT ME BECK OLIVER!" She yelled.

"Beck is with me now." I said with pride. Then Jade punched me in the mouth, and I collapsed. I waited for Beck's voice to reach my ears but all I could hear was Beck yelling at Jade.

Then I heard his voice and he said, "It will all be ok." He kissed me on the cheek and carried me to the nurse and put me on the bed and told the nurse what had happened. I could fell, taste, and smell the blood coming from my mouth.

"Tori, got hit by Jade really hard… how long will she be in here?" Beck began to cry.

"About 45 minutes." Nurse Smith said. All I could think was 45 minutes without Beck; 45 minutes of pain; 45 minutes without Cat; 45 minutes without Rex or Robbie, but 45 minutes with the nurse. What have I done?

* * *

Beck's POV

School let out about 10 minutes ago, even though Tori, still with the nurse. So Cat, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Rex, and I went to go and check on her. We got there to see Tori in pain.

"Boys," The nurse asked. Andre Robbie and I all stepped up. "Are any of you dating this girl?" Robbie went to go make out in the corner with Cat. André sat down and began to read, and Jade fiddled with the new scissors she said she got from the store.

"Is your name Beck?" She asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Mine is too," Rex said as Jade slapped him, making his head turn 90o clockwise. It was gross, but I laughed along with Cat, André and Jade, plus I could hear Tori softly chuckling

"Well, this young lady has been calling your name forever, come, calm her down," She whispered. "Are you dating her?" She added. I heard Jade clear her throat. I looked at her, then at Tori.

"Yes," I smiled. Jade glared at me as I felt a shock through my body.

"Beck…Beck…"Tori called.

"Yeah," I said coming to the end of her cot.

"Can you drive me home?"

"Um ok," I smiled. Tori got up and she limped but still walked. I just scooped her off her feet and she laughed.

"What are you doing?"She screamed.

"Nothing," I replied.

We got to my car and I drove her house. When we got in front of Tori's house, I told her to jump on my back until we got to the door. Tori knocked on the door and Trina was there.

"Mom Tori and her buddy are here!" Trina yelled.

"You mean André?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"No I mean Beck, Tori and Andre barley talk to each other!" Trina said desperately. I set Tori onto the couch and I plopped down beside her.

"Beck do you want some _pink_ lemonade?" Tori said laughing. I smiled and got up.

"Do you want a kiss?" I asked. Tori nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Trina frowned and then went up stairs. Mrs. Vega did too. We sat down on the couch and began to watch _Friends._

It was midnight I was still at her place, but Tori was asleep on me. I was lying down and she was on top of me. Then later I feel asleep dreaming of our wedding. I loved Tori so much that I would kiss her till I died.

School started at around 8:30am and it was 7:40am, the girl that was on me was still asleep. I messed with her hair then she got up and threw a pillow at me and yelled,

"Ow. That hurt," she rubbed her head, and then I kissed it. "What time is it babe?"

"Its 7:40." I said.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked stroking her hair.

"We only have 90 minutes until school starts and I NEED to shower after what happened yesterday!"She screamed as she bolted up from the couch.

"It will all be OK."I said like I did the day before.

"You're right," She said as she kissed my cheek. "See you in 45 minutes in front of your car, OK?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Ok," Tori smiled. She began to walk toward her room.

"Tori wait," I said.

"What?"She turned around.

"Do you know where a different bathroom is?" I said grabbing my clothes from my bag.

"Down the hall; third door to your left." She smiled. I walked up and saw the bathroom and took a shower. I got outside and I saw Tori she had a pink tank top and a short skirt, which made me proud to be her boyfriend.

"Beck, there's something wrong with your hair." Tori said.

"What's up?"I asked.

"THIS!" She yelled and put her hand in my hair and began to twirl it!

"Tori," I said laughing.

"What?"She asked.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!"She said with her cute pouty face that I could never resist. Then I kissed her, we got into the truck and drove off to school.

* * *

**Remember those names boys and girls! Just first names! **

**~_B+T_**


	4. Will you go with me?

**HEY! Hope you like what you see! **

**~_B+T_**

* * *

Tori's POV

We got to school and Jade glared right at me. Then I covered my hood over my head. André walked over to me but Beck pushed him away, because he had a HUGE crush on me and Beck said he didn't want anyone hitting on my girl. After all that stuff was cleared out of my head, I walked over to a poster that Cat was putting up.

"Hi Tori," She screamed. "Did you see the sign?"

"Of course, that's what I was looking at." I said.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Cat screamed.

"Nothing Cat, I just like your poster." I said.

"Me too," She said as she was skipping over to Robbie. I took one good look at the poster and this is what it looked like:

**Hollywood Arts Presenting:** THE PROM!

Bring your dates! There will be… Live music, Food, Games and the best of all we will award the prom king and queen for these options:

Boys: Nicest boy, Funniest boy, smartest boy, most laid-back boy and much more

Girls: Nicest girl, Funniest girl, smartest girl, most laid-back girl and much more

Please take a slip and vote for who you think should win, and then put it in the box according to gender. All the options to choose from are on the slip. The winners will have a cake, a dance all for themselves, they will get to sing a song of their chose, and they will have two lights shining on them for their dance.

Example: Queen= blue light; King= red light Rules you may not vote for yourself and write your name at the top right corner of the slip if you don't then we don't count your vote. Due date is September 23, 2011. The dance is November 25, 2011. THANK YOU! Cat V.

The bell rang after I turned around.

"Tori," Beck asked me, "aren't you coming…classes are starting?"

"Yeah," I began, "be there soon." His warm hand touched my sleeveless shoulder as he kissed my forehead and walked toward the Black Box Theater.

I was just staring into space when I saw a guy walk over to Jade. I was interested in what they were saying so I moved closer.

"Hey babe," He said.

"Hey Ryder," Jade smiled as she kissed him. He broke then threw her against the lookers and kissed her Jade laughed as his hand crawled up her body. Ryder grabbed Jade and threw her on the floor and kissed her harder. Everyone was in class but Jade, Ryder and Me. Ryder picked Jade up. I could see a little blood stain on the ground and it was coming from her neck. I covered my hand over my mouth and ran to class.

I poked my head through the door as Sikowitz looked at me then he waved his hand.

"Me?" Robbie asked pointing at himself.

"No Robbie, Tori" Sikowitz said. Everyone looked around, they where wondering where I was. Beck was the first one to see me. He smiled as I walked in.

"Hey," He said. I smiled as I sat right next to him. Then he looked at me awkwardly because I wasn't talking.

"What's up?" He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. I pushed him away even though I wanted to kiss him so badly. No one was listening to Sikowitz, people were either looking for Jade or watching what was happening between Beck and I. The bell rang and Beck pulled me into the Janitor's Closet.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"Jade and Ryder are going out!" I said.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. Beck looked around checking if the janitor was there.

"Is that why there is a stain of blood on the ground close by her locker?" He asked leaning closer to me trying to kiss me, but the bell rang.

"Yeah," I said as he pulled me out of the closet. "Well, that was the bell I have to go!"

"Where do you have to go?" He asked

"Class…, love you, see you, bye!" I ran away.

* * *

Beck's POV

As the bell rang after 5th period I remembered the thing Tori just told me, Jade & Ryder are a couple! Maybe this is why Jade talked about Ryder that day! Gosh, what do I sa- Then my phone rang.

"Beck, Beck!" Tori yelled on the other side.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Jade is having a baby!"She yelled.

"Seriously," I yelled.

"Yea, she is 4 months into it!" She assumed.

"So will she-wait how do you know this?"

"She texted me," Tori said.

"Ok," "Where are you?" I said.

"Turn around," She giggled. I turned around to see the world's cutest girl or you can just say my girlfriend.

"Hey bay," She said as she jumped on me and kissed me.

"Does that mean she was going out with Ryder while she and I were dating?" I asked.

"Looks like it," She said as she slid down me, and I put my arm over her shoulder, and we began to walk to my car.

"Changing the subject," I began. "Tori, will you go to the dance with me?"

"There is no where I would rather be." She said as I slipped a promise ring on her finger.

* * *

**NAMES! PLEASE!**

**~_B+T_**


	5. Do I really trust you?

** THNX for staying with me remember those names! **

**~_B+T_**

* * *

Cat's POV

It was the day of Beck's performance and the girls and I were all there. Beck was giving Tori a hug backstage as Lindsey came up. Lindsey has a HUGE crush on Beck. She could and would do anything to break Tori and Beck apart.

"Hi Miss red head." She said. I ignored her. Tori, Beck and I have chart at Tori's house so we can tally up how many times we ignore Lindsey, so far I'm winning by 5! "Ok, then see you later." Lindsey said as she walked back to the stage. Tori was walking back but avoiding Lindsey. That's 1 more point for her, now by 4.

"Tori, gee why do you have to dress so well nice?" I asked her.

"Well," she began. "He dressed well when we performed, right?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Shh!" Tasha interrupted us. "It's starting." Since the play had begun we had all still sat down except for the actors and the actresses! The play was great there were funny parts, sad parts, and stupid. The play was coming to an end Beck had promised Tori that he & Lindsey wouldn't kiss. To our advantage they hugged, but somehow Lindsey had managed to kiss Beck. The crowd gasped as Beck stepped on Lindsey's foot. He ran right to Tori, who immediately ran by the door, and slid down the wall. We turned back toward Lindsey who now was smiling.

"Tori, I-I- I didn't know she was going to do that, please forgive me!" Beck said.

"NEVER," she screamed. "I can't believe you! Guess what Beck! Keep your promise ring and find another girl to give it to, alright?" Tori responded. She stormed out of the room as the promise ring shattered on the ground. A tear trickled down Beck's face, but he wiped it off.

"Cat, Tasha," Trina said to us. "I got a plan on how to get Tori and Beck back together before you guys have the prom & graduate and before I go to UCLA which all in 2 days." Trina said. Tasha and I both nodded as we left the room.

* * *

Trina's POV

Cat and Tasha came to our house at around 6pm, and Tori were in her room crying.

"Hey Trina Rina," I heard Cat say as she came in with a bunch of her friends. "I just finished counting the votes so far and Beck and Tori are winning by 75!" I bit my lip.

"Then let's get going!" I yelled. Everyone cheered. The pizza arrived 10minutes after we stared working, so we took a break and ate the pizza. After we ate, I checked on what people were doing. Lizzy, Emma and Mari were sewing a cute white dress for Tori, and Josh, Andrew and Bob were making a white tux for Beck. The rest of us were making things for the prom.

"DONE!" we all shouted gladly. Then I heard footsteps, it was Tori, she was coming downstairs. Everyone left with all the stuff and they went down the street to make a fake store so we could go and ''buy'' the dress for Tori.

"Its 10:00 Trina are you going somewhere?" She asked rubbing her eyes to show she was crying

"Yes, there is a new store to get free dress if you go to Hollywood Arts!"

"Trina, I'm not going to the prom!" She said.

"Please!" I asked her.

"Okay, okay I'll go, but I'm just gonna be there for like 5 minutes or…I don't even have a date!" She hollered. "So," she asked calmer, "where are we going?"

"To a place called Live and Love 101!" Once we got their, I saw Andre's car, so that meant he and Beck were here! I told Tori to stay and look at the pretty sign and this is what it said:

_**LIVE & LOVE 101**_ FOR THE STYLE INSIDE OF YOU

"Come on Trina why aren't we leaving, I didn't want to leave the house anyway don't lie to me just so you can get the best dress and I'll be like Cinderella, even though that's not my name and well I only 1 sister, no stepmom and my father isn't dead-" Tori wouldn't stop talking so we walked into the store, she was admiring.

"Hey is that André and… Beck?" I heard Tori say.

"Hey Tor-a" André shouted. I pulled Tori away to show her the dress, it goes down to her knees and it has a black string that went through the middle of the dress the part that she loved best was that it was strapless. The one that they made for Beck was a white tux with a white tie. We got her the dress and we went home.

* * *

**This wasn't the longest chapter... **

~**_B+T_**


	6. Back together

**Names, names remember those names! **

**_~B+T_  
**

* * *

Tori's POV

Trina and I just bought the perfect dress 2 days ago for me and I really missed Beck he was so sweet and nice to everyone, but Lindsey. I was eating a piece of candy my mom got from Halloween and it tasted old but I still ate it because I was hungry, and my mom made me. I don't know why, but she made me. Trina was coming down the stairs the night of the prom, she was shocked that I wasn't ready, and the prom started at 7:45pm and I was now 6:00pm.

"TORI!" She screamed. Trina was wearing a pink dress with those 10-inch heels that she finally mastered how to walk in.

"What," I asked.

"Um you're not ready and André will be here any minute!" She said pointing at the clock.

"What, André's picking us up?"

"Yeah, he's getting Cat, Robbie, you, and me.

"Ok I'll go and get ready." I said as I jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs. Once I got up to my room and my phone was lighting up. It was a message from Cat. She sent me a picture of her wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, red 2-inch heels, red lips gloss, a red purse and a red headband. I sent back to her:

_So cute ~Tori_

_He-he thanks! Send me your dress pic ~Cat_

_KK ~Tori_

After I sent Cat that message I got my full prom dress, accessories and shoes. Then I grabbed my phone and took a picture then sent it.

_Um what's this for? –Beck_

I was panicking. I sent it to Beck!

_I'm so sorry plz delete it! ~Tori_

_Why? You look great –Beck_

_I was sending it to Cat but I guess I sent it to you ~Tori _

_Are you going to prom or something? –Beck_

_Well yes but no ~Tori_

_What does that mean? -Beck_

_I wanted to go with you and well, apologize for what I've done sorry! ~Tori_

_Tori, it's Ok I'll pick you up… I'm on my way –Beck_

_Trina said that André will pick us up ~ Tori_

_I'll call him and tell him otherwise –Beck_

_KK! ~ Tori_

_Love u ~ Tori_

_Love u more–Beck_

_When will u pick me up? ~Tori _

_ 7 –Beck _

_Alright ~Tori _

_Bye –Beck_

_Bye ~Tori_

As I turned off my phone Trina walked in the room.

"Looks like someone has reunited with someone, huh?" She said as sat down beside me.

"Who are you texting?" I asked Trina.

"EVERYONE," She screamed at me left. "I love your dress!" she added. I walked down the stairs and saw Cat, Robbie and Andre.

"No way Tori," Cat said as she hugged me tightly. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Cat," I said.

"Guys, Jade is calling!" Trina said as we sat down by my laptop.

"Hi Tori," Jade smiled and waved, "I'm so glad that Beck and you are back together."

"Thanks Jade," I said as someone knocked on the door. Trina stood up and got it

"Hello stranger." The person said as he gave Trina a hug.

"BECK!" I screamed.

"Miss Tori Vega," He said as he gave me the biggest hug ever. Then he kissed me. The kiss turned out into a make-out session, and then we were on the couch. Beck then broke the kiss. Everyone's eyes were wide open. Beck put his arm around me as my dad walked in and cleared his throat. I stood up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You never told me this was back together… and right before prom to!" He smiled. Then Beck stood up and my dad gave him a hug.

"Sir…um Mr. Vega, can…um you're hugging me kind of tight, sir." Beck muffled. Then I stood up.

"DAD," I began "You're like killing my boyfriend!" I said as he let go of Beck as he fell onto the couch.

"Sorry Mr. Oliver." My dad said as he walked into the kitchen. Beck shrugged as he kissed me.

"Missed ya Tori," he smiled hugging me.

"Yeah well I missed doing this!" I kissed Beck so passionately that when we broke I could barley gasp for air.

"Wow," Beck said looking at me with the sweetest eyes and smile.

"Ok Tori that will not happen often, right?" My dad said walking toward the door.

"DAVID!" My mom said coming down the stairs.

"What I don't want my daughter to die by kissing him you know?" he said patting me on the back. Before my mom could respond the door opened…it was Jade and two guys where behind her. Beck and I both stood up.

"Jade is this your date? I asked her.

"Yeah, his name is Carlos!" She said hugging him.

"You mean from BTR?"Cat said yelling and jumping. Carlos began to laugh under his breath, so Jade elbowed him. After we all sat down, Beck was talking to me about how he, and then he said:

"Yeah Beck and I were best friends… I met him on my trip to Mexico when I was 7**(Guys pretend Carlos is 17),** he was also on vacation. We would always hang out by the beach. Then I had to leave, so we kept in touch until I met Kendall because one day he ripped all my information about Beck and he deleted him from my contact list. I was really sad.

* * *

**As you've noticed this chapter isn't finished... I'll get to it, just need ideas**

**P.S.-I'm just getting started! **

**_~B+T_  
**


	7. Prom leads to problems

**Still Tori's POV**

**~_B+T_**

* * *

**Recently:**

_ I-I think I'm in love with...-Carlo _

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_WHO!-Beck_

_Cat 3-Carlo_

_Sweet-Beck _

_THNX-Carlo_

_Ask her 2 dance prom-Beck_

_KK-Carlo_

_See u wouldn't wanna be u-Beck_

_Y?-Carlo_

_I was in this situation be4 w/ Tor cuz i luved her but i couldn't tell Jade cuz she would kill Tor -Beck_

_Hav 2 go were prom-Carlo _

_KK see u-Beck_

I smiled. _  
_

"Why are you smiling" Beck said caressing my cheek.

"No reason." That's when i got a text. As i began to read it, i placed my head on Beck's shoulder and he kissed my head.

_Tori-Cat_

_Yeah-Tori_

_I think i'm in love with Carlos!-Cat_

_OMG!-Tori_

_:)-Cat _

_Carlos is in love with you too!-Tori _

_:) :) :)-Cat_

_Hav 2 go, prom-Tori_

_You're late-Cat _

_See ya!-Tori _

_Bye-Cat_

Beck & I got out of the car... i knew this would be the best night of everyone lives.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Tori kissed me as we walked toward the Prom area. There was Carlos.

"Hey," He said biting his lip and staring at Cat.

"Just go ask her to dance, Jade nor Robbie are here." Tori said.

"OK," He said walking over to her, Tori and I followed him.

"Hi Cat," He said.

"Hi Carlos," She said smiling.

"So," He began. "Um... Cat do you want to dance?"

"YES YES YES!" I would love to." Cat said.

"And another question... wanna be my REAL girlfriend?" He asked holding her hand.

"Yes Carlos... I would love to." Then they left. I asked the same question as Tori and we danced to 'Still There For Me'

_Sunrise and I lifted my head_  
_Then I smiled at your picture_  
_Sitting next to my bed_

_Sunset and your feeling __OK_  
_Cuz you smile at the letter_  
_That I sent you today_

_And I, can't wait till I see you again_  
_And I, hope they remember when_  
_The band played on the 4th of july_  
_And you hold me on your shoulders_  
_Way up high_

_Your still there for me_  
_Whatever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_But you can't sleep tonight_  
_Though it is alright_  
_I believe that you will listen to my song_  
_Your with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

_Back then you walk me to school_  
_Told me to be careful_  
_And to follow the rules_

_Fast forward and you taught me to drive_  
_You gave me the keys and we went for a ride_  
_And I, can't wait till I see you again_  
_And both say remember when_

_I'm holding on to moments like that_  
_And I know that your comming back_

_Your still there for me_  
_Whatever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_But you can sleep tonight_  
_Knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you will listen to my song_  
_Your with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_Yeah_

_All along the way to hear you_  
_In my heart and in my breath_  
_You'll always be the one_  
_Who cares the most_

_Counting down the days_  
_I see you running up_  
_Then say I miss you_  
_I miss you_

_Your still there for me_  
_Whatever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_But you can sleep tonight_  
_Knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you will listen to my song_

_Your still there for me_  
_Whatever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_But you can sleep tonight_  
_Knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you will listen to my song_  
_Your with me_  
_Cuz your with me_

_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

"Ladies and Gentleman the Prom king and Queen are... BECK OLIVER AND TORI VEGA!" Cat said as we both walked up there. Then we danced to another song. After we finished 'Glad You Came' was playing in the background. Tori and I walked to go get some drinks. Tori and I were talking to some friends when we heard voices behind us.

"Hey Tori," she said. Tori turned around and Jade was 15 ft. away when she threw a huge piece of glass at Tori, when it hit her she landed in my arms.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Trina, Andre', Cat, Carlos and I screamed. Martina and five other girls were in a circle calling them. They came in seconds, but before they got the bed thing out Robbie came up behind Jade.

"Robbie?" Cat asked holding onto Carlos.

"Yeah Cat it's me...the guy who really asked you out prior to prom, not some douche that steals my girl on Prom night." He said.

"Carlos is not a douche, he's a better singer, dancer, talker, kisser, and person that you are." She said.

"Cat, you know you want me, and you know you love me." Robbie said throwing his glasses on the ground. Blood was seeping threw Tori's white dress, turning it a blood-red color. The ambulance took her and Robbie, Cat, Carlos, Trina, Andre', Jade, and I came with.

"Beck," Jade said looking at me.

"What Jade?" I said holding onto Tori's cold, unconscious hands.

"Do you know why I did that to Tori?" she said.

"Why!" I asked squeezing Tori's hands lightly.

"Because, well I wanted to get her outta my way so I will go out with you again." I slapped her "OW!" she said rubbing her face.

"Listen Jade, I will never love ANYONE, but Tori. If you kill her I will hate you MORE than I ever have! OK Jade so don't even think about trying!" I said.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed." Cat said placing her head on Carlos's chest. we got to the hospital and we went to room 234 and saw my parents and Tori's. I ran to my mom who stood up and spread her arms and hugged me, I was crying like a baby. Carlos and Andre' came and joined so it was like a group hug.

"Um... I need eight of you to come in." Mr. Fritz asked us.

"Beck should chose..." Cat said. Everyone agreed.

"Um, Trina, parents, Cat, Carlos, and Andre'." we walked inside, and saw the passed out Tori on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Tori is fine...she has just lost a lot of blood... maybe a week of memory." He said then Cat looked at me.

"That means she'll still think you and her have broken up?" she said.

"Oh-No." I gasped.

* * *

**I'm not done! **

**~_B+T_  
**


	8. Tori is missing

**Hey guys! Sorry about not writing my stories... :( But I'll continue if i get POSITIVE reviews**

**_~B+T_**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

What was I gonna do? Someone had said. I love you. And they took my love away, my only love...Tori. I sat on the couch and Carlos sat next to me, then everyone sat around.

"The only person, besides me that would say something like that is Lindsey," Jade said.

"What if it's not her, you know how popular Beck is with the girls at Hollywood Arts!" André said.

"Look!" Carlos said pointing toward the TV.

"Baby, the TV's not on." Cat said.

"No above it, a sign," He said.

"Oh, it says: _You guessed it, it was me who took Tori, Now you must get her back Becky boo."_ I read.

"Oh My Gosh," Cat said. "Why would Lindsey want to take Tori away?"

"Like I said before, Lindsey wants to get Tori outta the way." Jade said.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going home!" Carlos said.

"Can I spend the night?" Cat asked.

"How can you never asked me that?" Robbie said. "You JUST met him, what if he you know does something weird!"

"I won't gosh," Carlos said. "And sure Cat," He said kisses her cheek.

"He-he." She said as she and him left.

"I'm going," André said getting up and leaving.

"Yea, me to." Jade said.

"I guess it's just you and me!" Robbie said leaning toward me.

"LEAVE! Now," I said pointing to the door.

"It's not like this is your house." Robbie said walking out the door.

"You can sleep here if you want, you can borrow some of Tori's 'guy' clothes." Trina said.

"Why does she have 'guy' clothes?" I asked.

"Well there's girl clothes but she thinks that their boy clothes, so yeah." Trina said. I went up to Tori's room and found her 'guy' clothes and put them on.

"Wow I look sexy in my girlfriend's clothes." I smiled and hopped on Tori's bed. Someone walked in.

"TORI!" she said.

"Um...Miss Vega, it's Beck." I sat up and I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, why are you here?" She asked.

"Cuz I don't want to go home!" I said.

"Have you told your mom, yet?" she asked.

"Um...no, can you?" I asked.

"Sure Beck," She rubbed my back and left. I grabbed my phone, and took a picture of me and posted it on the slap. I typed, 'Me in my GF's clothes'. I got a reply from Jade.

'Wow, how come u can't wear my clothes?'

'I'm not goth,'

'Whatever' I put my phone away, it was 12:45am so I fell on Tori's bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I was at Carlos's mansion, it was HUGE. I saw three other guys.

"Hi, Carlos," The first one said.

"Who is this?" The second said flirty.

"He-he, I'm Cat," I said, blushing. Carlos was a little ticked off, so i kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Oh, I'm Kendall, that's Logan and this is James," he said smiling.

"I'm Cat," I said again, they all laughed. "You guys don't like my name?" I frowned.

"No baby, we love it." Carlos said. I smiled as he hugged me. We went inside. It was past 1:00am so I went to bed. I was sleeping with Carlos, I used one of his extra tooth brushes to brush my teeth when I realized. 'I'm still in my prom clothes' I finished brushing. Then went to Carlos.

"Babe, I have no PJ's!" I said.

"Yea you do," He smiled.

"Um...I'm not sleeping in my prom dress!" I said.

"I mean your Bra and Panties!" He said. I looked down and smiled.

"Um...Ok." I started taking of my prom dress and threw it on the ground. Then I got a text from my mom.

_Kitty Kat where r u?-Mom_

_I'm w/ Carlos from BTR-Cat_

_Ok, wait from BTR?-Mom_

_Yea, i'll b bak 2morrow-Cat_

_KK, stay safe-Mom_

_I will-Cat_

_3 U-Mom_

_3 u 2-Cat _

_Bye-Mom_

_See ya-Cat _I put my phone on my dress and got in bed with Carlos, I stayed away from him I didn't want him to do anything.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked.

"My mom," I said. "I'm gonna get a drink of water." I said gettin up and leaving. I heard footsteps.

"Hey...Cat," The person said. I turned it was James.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Why are you half naked?" He asked.

"Because, I'm not sleeping in my prom dress." I said.

"Hey you wanna sleep with me?" He asked.

"Um... sure?" I said. I was scared.

"Follow me." He said as he grabbed my hand. I think i'm in love with James, he's just so perfect. I got in bed and James keep staring at my bra.

"Can I touch it?" He asked.

"Um," I began "My mom said I can't do anything, do you have protection?"

"I think so." He took of my bra and panties and his boxers and we did it.

* * *

**Tori is missing, James and Cat just 'did it' and Beck looks sexy in Tori's 'guy' clothes, so yea, I really like this story, If you postivily review i will continue... :) 3 u guys. **

**_~B+T_**


	9. We found Tori!

**Hai, so yeah i bet u kno now that i am in school and I hav tons of homework so i might not update n' stuff so i will start doing shout outs. I would like to make shout outs to chocolatedrop101, cheysma2000, TeamBeri1993 and Zook7430. Thanks guys! If I didn't put your name i'm so sorry, i'll put it next time, if u want me 2 put your name u must review, postivley. :) 3 u guys! Oh, and i will also start doing this (*) it means my comments, so yea!**

**_~B+T~_**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I woke up the next morning and browsed through James's closet and found some girls' booty shorts and a crop top. I changed and James was laying on his bed watching nick.

"Hey Kitty Cat," He said.

"Hi!" I walked out of his room and went to Carlos's, gladly he was asleep. I snuggled up with him and he woke up.

"Hi babe." He said kissing my cheek. "Where were you last night?"

"I went to get some water, watched a movie and then fell asleep, when I woke up James asked if i need some clothes, I did and found some." I smiled as Carlos kissed me again. Someone knocked on the door.

"Carlos, we're going to the pool today." Logan said. Carlos pulled away.

"Ok, can Cat come?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Sure!" Logan said.

"I don't have a swimsuit!" I said.

"We can go get you one."

"When?" I asked.

"Now we must get there by 11:00." Logan said.

"OK, i'll go tell James!" I said walking off. When I got to his room I smiled when he saw me, his shirt was off.

"Hey Kitty Cat."

"Hi, oh we are going to the pool so get ready!" I said.

"Alright see ya," He said

"Bai!" I left and Carlos was at his door of his room.

"Babe, there's a text from...Tori?"

"OMG!" I screamed. "Let me see!" I grabbed the phone.

"Pushy," He pouted.

"Sorry," I said kissing his cheek.

"It's OK." I read the text and so did Carlos.

_I can't bilive u thught i was Tori, i'm 2 prety 2 b her!~Tori_

_Who r u?~Cat_

_Take a guess...~Tori_

_Lindsey?~Cat _

_CORRECT!~Lindsey_

_Wat do u want?~Cat_

_Is Carlos there?~Lindsey_

_Yea why?~Cat_

_Giv him the fone!~Lindsey_

_Ok~Cat _I gave Carlos the phone.

_OK Carlos, did u kno tht Cat is cheating on u w/ James?~Lindsey_

_WAT!~Carlos_

_Yep. They had fun last night. U should break up w/ her.~Lindsey_

_OK, I will.~Carlos _

_Bai ;)~ Lindsey_

_Bye 3~Carlos_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I woke up feeling tired as HECK! I trudged the stairs and saw Trina and her parents glumly watching the news. Mr. Vega turned toward me.

"Hi Beck," He tried to smile.

"It's not my fault!" I said.

"We know it was that b*tch Lindsey." Trina said.

"Trina!" Her parents screamed.

"What, I'm 17!" She said.

"Can I get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yea, there's some pancakes on the table, help yourself!" Mr. Vega said. "I need to go to work." He said as he left. I looked at the T.V. and saw a news lady talking about Tori I sat and listened.

"Ladies and Gentleman today we have breaking news, a young lady named Tori Vega has been missing for one day. She was at the hospital, and then she was taken by a Blue-eyed, blonde 17 teen year old girl that we don't know the name of. If you see her please report her to the police." She said as Trina turned off the news.

"I'm reporting her!" Trina called 9-1-1.

"Hello?" She said. Silence.

"Yes I do!" She answered. Silence.

"OK, um it's 323-579-2461." _*FAKE!*_ Silence.

"Bye." she said.

"Um Beck, would you like it if i drove you home?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"No, i brought my car." I smiled, and went upstairs. I changed back into my prom clothes and headed out the door. I started the car and drove off.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

It was dark, cold and empty as I was sitting in the hard chair listening to Lindsey's dreadful voice. I wish I had my Beck to hold on to. My Cat to laugh with. My Andre to sing with. My Robbie to well I guess also laugh with. My Trina to talk with, and even my Jade to eat with. I heard loud sirens fill my ear, voices, screams. I was scared. Then I felt something hit my head. I felt the chair go backwards and...

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I was sitting, crying outside of BTR's house I couldn't believe what Lindsey told Carlos! I couldn't stop crying until someone poked my shoulder. I looked up and smiled.

"Carlos?" I stood up.

"Cat, I'm still really angry at you, but I've thought it through that i would rather have you then snobby Lindsey." He hugged me.

"I'm so sorry i just wasn't thinking, if i am pregnant i'm so sorry, if I'm not," I looked him in the eye "Take me back?" I saw him smile

"Sure," He kissed my cheek. We walked inside.

"We ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," We all said heading for the car.

* * *

**Beck's POV **

I thought that Saturday was going to last forever... once i got home i went into my real house and sat on the couch.

"BECK!" I heard. I sat up i saw who it was and sat right back down. Why would my parents invite her did they not know what she has done in my life. I rolled my eyes as she began to play with my hair.

"HI!" She said. I just looked at her and stood up and walked into the kitchen. My mom was making lemonade.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Yes?" She said ever so innocently.

"Why did you invite her?" I asked.

"Who Lindsey, oh she wouldn't hurt a fly!" My dad said walking into our conservation. I face-palmed.

"She took Tori," I whispered. My parents exchanged glances.

"Oh" she sighed. "Get the phone Mark!"_*Might not be Beck's dad's name!*_ My mom whispered. "Keep Lindsey distracted!"

"Said and Done" I replied going back to the living room.

"There's my honey!" Lindsey said. I just smiled and sat down beside her. As i sat down i got a text from my mom.

_We've called them & ther on ther way, get her outside now!~Mom_

_KK~Beck _I put my phone up. I looked at Lindsey.

"Hey you wanna go out and um...talk?" I said.

"Yea!" she said.

"Let's go outside," I said. She got up hand held my hand. I just smiled. Right now all I could think about was getting this girl arrested and getting my Tori back. I hope she was okay. I heard those sirens they filled my ears zooming right to our house there was probably 5 of them.

"What is this?" Lindsey asked me. My parents came out right on cue.

"Lindsey, you can't take away my little boy's girlfriend and get away with it."My mom said. I had to text everyone.

_Guys 2 my place, Lindsey's gettin arrested! -Beck_

_We're on our way~Cat_

_Comin!-Rob_

_Jade & I r on our way!-Andre' _What was Jade doing at Andre's house? I didn't care. In seconds a black stretch limo pulled up by the curb. Cat and the rest of BTR came out.

"Beck!" she yelled. Cat ran over to me.

"Hi," I said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Did you not read the text, we're getting Tori back." I said almost yelling.

"NO WAY!" she yelled. With that said Jade, Andre and Robbie all came.

"I can't believe this, I was so close!" Lindsey yelled as she was being put in the back of the police car. In another car a familiar face rolled down the window. She smiled when she saw my face.

"Beck!" she yelled just like Cat, but with more of a loving tone. She opened the door and ran out and hugged me. I couldn't believe it, my Tori was back in my arms we stayed like that for a few minutes. Everyone was clapping and cheering, I had my Tori and she had me I just couldn't wait until Monday.

"Hey BTR and I were going swimming, wanna join?" Cat asked.

"Cat..." Jade hissed.

"What?" she asked. Jade sighed and face-palmed.

"You ruined the moment." Jade said. Tori pulled away from me.

"No, it's fine." Tori said as she gave everyone else a hug. "I would absolutely love to swim."

"Hey," Cat asked Tori "When'd you change?"

"Oh, when the police found me they a lady officer had a daughter my age and it turned out to be Maria, so she gave me some clothes." she said. I wrapped my arms around her, I was glad to have her back.

"Are we going, or what? James asked.

"LET'S GO!" we all said.

* * *

**AHH! I'm so sorry it took forever! AHH! I hope you guys like it... if you don't tell me what to fix! **

**YEAH TORI IS BACK! so... see y'all soon**

**~_B+T~_**


	10. Being Home May Cause Trouble

**Hey guys, so um... I'm kinda in the middle of two stories. When you finish reading this chapter you can vote which one you want me to 100% commit to. You are the ones reading, so it is your choice! **

**~_B+T~_**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

We got to the pool and all we did was just wait outside. There was some kind of party that was just starting.

"You know what," Tori said. "Let's just go swim at my place." I looked at here and smiled. We all hopped back in the car and Kendall drove us to Tori's house. After we got them Tori took me up to her room. She locked the door and turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Okay, I missed you!" She said hugging me.

"I missed you too, but what happened?" I said.

"Jade..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, let's sit down." I said wiping away the tears. "What did she do?" Tori sighed.

"I think she did something to Lindsey." She said I looked at her as she continued to talk. "She came looking for me, I think...then she-" That was it. Tori just fainted. She was looking a little pale. She had her head in my lap, I could feel her moving, so she was breathing. I was thinking she was asleep, until she stopped moving. I began to sweat. I didn't know what to do. I came up with a nice way. I slowly picked her up and kissed her. She didn't kiss back, so something was wrong. One minute into the kiss and she had deepened it. I could feel her hands moving around me. Which felt a little awkward at first, until she started to calm herself. I was letting her enjoy the moment. I knew it wouldn't last long.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I was about to jump into the pool when I realized Tori and Beck weren't here.

"You OK Cat?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where are Tori and Beck?" I asked just putting my feet in the pool. I could here Trina.

"TORI? Where is Tori?" She yelled from inside.

"I think she's in her room with Beck." I said. Trina walked out her with drinks and food.

"She's back?" Trina asked.

"Yea, but she look a little pale when we first saw her." I said looking at the pool.

"OK, I think I'm gonna go check on her." She said leaving.

"Why is Trina so happy?" Jade asked. Tori's mother walked in.

"She has a boyfriend." She said acted surprised.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Drake. She was in a movie and at the end they kissed... and I guess they just fell in love." Holly said taking a drink.

"Do you know when we will see him?" I said. "You know to see if he is cute."

"I think he is coming over today." Mrs. Vega said.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Tori slowly pulled away, leaving me wanting more. I was about to kiss her again when Trina opened the door.

"TORI!" She said running over here.

"Trina!" Tori said. They hugged. Why was Trina acting so...nice? "So, how is Drake?" Tori said.

"He is fine." Trina said playing with her hair. "He should be here any minute." She looked down at her watch. "He said he can't wait to see you. "

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, when you were gone I was browsing threw your room when Drake came in. He saw some pictures of you on The Slap and he said he wanted to meet you and make sure you were safe." Trina said. "Come on, let's go swim!" I heard the doorbell ring. "DRAKE!" She yelled running out of Tori's room. Tori took of her shirt and shorts and she was wearing her swimsuit under her clothes.

"Do you by chance have a pair of swim trunks?" I asked her calmly, still checking her out.

"Yea, I think so." She was looking through her closet and found a pair. "Here." She handed them to me. "I'll be out if you need me." She smiled and left.

* * *

**Trina's POV**

I opened the door and Drake was there with something behind his back.

"Hey babe." He said hugging me.

"Hey." I said. "You ready to meet Tori?" I asked. She was walking downstairs with Beck. They were both laughing. They looked over at us. I saw a flash of jealousy in Drake's eyes.

"Hi, you must be Drake." Tori said walking over. She was were her heart bikini under my long jacket. Drake was just staring at her. "Um," she said. Drake blinked.

"Oh, hi, yes I am Drake. Sorry, just thinking." He said shaking her hand.

"This is my boyfriend Beck." Tori said patting his stomach. Beck just smiled.

"Guys let's go swim." I said pointing out back. "Okay?" We walked outside.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Drake tugged me back, he turned me around I was really scared.

"Yes?" I said.

"Um... do you like me?" Drake asked

"As a friend yes." I said

"No, I mean...like-like me?" He said

"No, I have a boyfriend." I said kind of loud

"Well will this change you mind." He said looking at my lips.

"Wha-" Drake pulled me close to him and he kissed me. I felt weird at first, then I realized I had Beck. I tried and tried to push him off me, but he was just to strong. I was scared. He pushed me onto the couch then I heard footsteps, and someone yelling my name. I felt hands wrap around my stomach as they pulled me off Drake. I turned around. It was Beck, whose eyes were red and puffy.

"I-I can explai-" I said looking at him.

"OK I was just on my way to swim when she pulled me back and kissed me!" Drake said. I could see more tears tricking down Beck's face.

"Tori...I can't believe you." He said. His voice cracking when he said my name.

"That is not true!" I said standing up.

"Whatever... we are done." He said, with that he slammed the door shut. He was gone. I ran up to my room and cried. I just cried. Trina had to break up with Drake. I knew they were happy and all, but she would do anything for me? Or Drake was just trying to be a pre-turd and ruin my life. I just kept crying.

* * *

**Thanks guys... I hope u like it. R&R. Oh and sorry for not doing shout outs! Remember to vote for which story I should commit to! BYE!**

**_~B+T~_ **


	11. Trina's New Guy

**Okay nobody really voted... so I'll just choose this one from all the 'I love this story' reviews. SHOUT OUTS TO: **** AngelWithADarkSide, bellababes, Fighting For Dreams, massiveprocrastinator, cheysma2000. Thank you guys and thanks to all of you just review and if yours stands out to me I'll give you a shout out.  
**

**_~B+T~_**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I got home and locked the door in my room making a picture of me and Tori fall. I was glad that had happened. I could hear knocking, but I ignored it. Then a note slid under my door.

_Are you okay?_ I looked at the note and I knew it was my sister Abby's hand writing. Tori didn't really know my sister. I was thinking about how to respond to that when she had opened the door. That is one thing I hated about Abby. She knew how to pick locks.

"Hi." She said siting in my favorite chair. I gave her a glare and she stood up. "Are you okay?" I shock my head. "What happened?" She asked. Wow, my 18 year old sister liked asking questions. I sighed.

"Your ex..." I said looking down holding back the tears.

"Who- Drake?" She said. I nodded. "What did he do."

"He didn't do anything. I just thinks Tori likes him." I said. For once I was talking to my sister without me or her yelling. "He said Tori kissed him."

"No, he kissed Tori." She said. I knew she was ready to tell a story. We both sat down on my bed. "He does that with almost every girl he would do that with Tori because she is beautiful." I smiled to myself as Abby softly punched my arm. "Anyway, he finds out if the girl has a boyfriend then he tries to break them apart..." She looked at me as if she was about to cry. I hugged her. One of the first times, too. I could feel her smile as she kept talking her voice cracking here and there. "I just want you to know Beck, that Tori loves you and she would never do such a thing and you should never do anything to her, OK?" I nodded and grabbed my keys. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go apologize." I said about to head out the door.

"Without me?" she said looking jealous. "I want to meet this Tori. I have only seen pictures."

"OK, but you have to meet her parents." I said walking outside.

"OK, OK, but you know how you said Drake was my ex...?"

"Yea." I said really wanting to know more.

"I don't think we actually ever broke up." She said getting in the car.

"Wow." I said also getting in the car.

"Yep." She said looking at her boots.

"Haha" I said

"Haha" She said. Then we both started to laugh hysterically. Right up until we left the garage.

* * *

**Tori's POV **

I sat in my room crying until Trina practically broke my door. Curse you karate lessons.

"Really," She said.

"Trina I didn't do it!" I said standing up. I was about to cry when I remembered something. Dad had installed a burglar trap right by the door. I hope it got surveillance from that moment. "Come with me!" I said grabbing Trina's arm. We sneaked into our parent's room.

"What are you doing?" Trina asked, but I shushed her. I logged onto dad's computer and got the footage on, ready to press play. "What is this?" Trina asked.

"OK, this is what happened when Drake came in." I pressed play.

_**Flash**_** Back**

_Drake tugged me back, he turned me around I was really scared._

_"Yes?" I said._

_"Um... do you like me?" Drake asked_

_"As a_ _friend yes." I said_

_"No, I mean...like-like me?" He said_

_"No, I have a boyfriend." I said kind of loud_

_"Well will this change you mind." He said looking at my lips._

_"Wha-" Drake pulled me close to him and he kissed me. I felt weird at first, then I realized I had Beck. I tried and tried to push him off me, but he was just to strong._

**Normal Time**

"Oh my gosh..." Trina said covering her mouth. I nodded, fiddling with my bracelet.

"What are you going to do?" I said. Trina shrugged. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, I really like him, but if he hurts my sister then-" That is when Drake walked in. You could see lipstick stains all over his face. A player at their best.

"Trina I-" He said trying to cover the marks. 'Fail' I said to myself.

"Save it pretty boy..." She said pointing out the door. That's when Beck and another girl appeared.

"Trina, your dating him?" The girl said.

"Abby, I haven't seen you in forever!" Trina said running toward her. She hugged her. Whoever this Abby chick was she looked a lot like Beck. I hope they were related. Beck stood there feeling alone looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He started to step closer, still looking at the ground. He kept walking closer until I could feel his breath upon my nose.

"Tori," He began "I'm sorry for overreacting earlier." He said. I smiled to myself. Trina and Abby were looking at us. Beck began to lean in. I wanted to kiss him, but not in my parent's room. He just kept leaning toward me. I felt his body press up against mine. He wrapped his hand around my waist and he kissed me. This kiss was slow, loving and gentle; one of the best in my life. I pulled away when I heard my dad scream my name.

"Um...haha this is awkward." I said.

"You think." Beck whispered with one of the sexiest tones I've ever heard in my life.

"Tori, you're grounded!" He said showing us to the door.

"What did she do?" Trina said standing up for me.

"Um... did you not just see that?" He said pointing to Beck and I.

"You can't underestimate love!" The mystery girl said. He looked mad, I just motioned everyone to get out of the room. We all did.

"Tori, that grounding means you can't touch Beck in any way! Even if it has to do with acting." He said. I rolled my eyes and shut the door in his face. I knew I was going to regret this. I looked over at the girl standing next to Trina.

"Hi, I'm Abby...Beck's older sister." She smiled and shook my hand. Abby looked just like Beck, expect for the fact that she was a girl. She had long brown hair. Kind of like mine but a little lighter.

"I'm Tori." I said. I inner face-palmed. 'Wow Tori, nice going' Abby smiled.

"We should hang out or something next week." She looked over at Trina. "Of course we have to bring Trina." I saw a smile on her face. Then Drake walked up.

"Abby, is that you?" She rolled her eyes. "You look beautiful." He said. I looked over at Abby who looked like he wanted to slap him. I looked over at Trina. She looked back at me and nodded her head.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled. Everyone was shocked. People from outside came in. I sighed. "You can't just go around and, you know...cheat on us girls. We have feelings to!" I said. Cat joined me this time she was serious.

"We aren't a game! You can find those on the internet. We don't like to be played by guys. We want a guy who we can trust." She said. I smiled at her. Trina added stuff to.

"I trusted you at first, but the looks you gave all those girls made me sad... I mean... we dated for what a week and you haven't kissed me, or held my hand once!" We all started pouncing him. He soon left the house crying.

"WHO WANTS PIZZA" My mom said leaving her room. "Oh and Tori," she added, "Your grounding is off." We all cheered as my mom called the pizza place. We had the best sleepover hang out party of our lives.

* * *

**And... scene! Well I think this has been the fastest I have uploaded two chapters in a long time! I hope you guys like it!**

**_~B+T~_  
**


	12. Auditions

**Hey, I'm back and ready to type! Are you ready to read? Shout Outs to tdavi8, xpeebles9x, TeamBeri1993, AmandaTomlinson, and AnimeLover'sInTown (You have to read her story!) Thanks guys!**

**_~B+T~_**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I walked into school on Monday with Tori. Everyone crowed around us. Then Principal Eikner came over.

"MOVE! GET TO CLASS!" He said.

"Thanks," Tori said.

"Tori, oh your back!" He said. Tori looked at him confused.

"I was only gone for one day..." Tori said.

"I know," He began "But there is a singing competition that is happening and I wanted you to join." She looked at me and I nodded.

"When are auditions?" I said.

"After school, you can make a group." He said. I saw Tori smile I knew what she was thinking.

"OK," I said holding her hand walking away from the principal. "Are you gonna do it?" Tori looked at me then a poster.

"Well we could win $1,000 for our school and it would be pretty fun." She said smiling.

"Well, just imagine how famous you would get." She looked down. "You would have paparazzi raiding you everywhere you go, then all those famous guys would want to date you and you would say yes because they are better than me." I saw Tori look at me with a lot of hate in her eyes.

"They aren't better than you!" She said. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Well," I said. "You know how you have all of those One Direction posters in your room... what if their manager wants you to do a song with them. You may fall in love with them then." I said shrugging. Tori let go of my hand and ran to her locker. A note falling out of her pocket.

_Dear Beck, _

_You are the best boyfriend any girl could have. No one is better than you! I will never replace you now matter how far apart we may become.** I LOVE U**! _

_ ~Tori V._

I felt like punching myself in the face then and there. What have I just said?

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I was on my way to gym when I was pulled over by Cat.

"What is going on between Beck and you." She asked me. Then Jade walked up. I shrugged.

"Maybe we just aren't meant for each other." I looked down, feeling tears running down my cheeks. Jade was about to slap me.

"Yes you to are meant for each other. You two are the best couple in Hollywood Arts. You just got to cool yourself. Beck is really sensitive, and so are you. One little thing could set you both off." Jade said starting to walk.I reached in my pocket.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Cat and Jade both replied.

"I lost it." I said almost tearing apart my stuff.

"Lost what?" Cat said.

"My note." I said throwing my stuff in the hallway entrance to the Gym. "My note to Beck."

"Well maybe he has it..." Cat said trying to comfort me.

"So, you two wanna go to gym or be late to class and have a detention?" Jade said throwing her stuff down.

"Gym." Cat and I said.

"OK." She said leading the way.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I was slowly walking to history class when the bell rang. I ran to my seat and my annoying teacher Mr. Shredder was tapping my desk with his pointer.

"Mr. Beckett, why are you late to my class...again?" He said. I rolled my eyes and leaned in.

"Listen, it's not really something I would want to say out loud." I whispered. He looked at me then turned around.

"I'll talk to you after class, Beckett." He said. Lots of people around me began to laugh. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, today class you need to open your books to page 250. We are learning about the government in China..." Then Mark raised his hand.

"Why do we need to learn about this?" He said.

"Um... because we can." Mr. S said. I hated when he did that, like I hated when he called me Beckett.

"Who knows what government China has?" A few kids raised their hands. "Com'on the answer is right in the book." I just looked around. "Beckett?" He began. "Will you tell me?" I was sweating majorly.

"Um... is it...Communist?" I said. He smiled and kept talking. Then I got a text from Andre, who was across the room.

_What is up with u? Y u late?-Andre_

_Tori-Beck_

_What happened?-Andre_

_I was bein' a snob-Beck_

_Nice wordin'-Andre_

_Yea-Beck_

_Try 2 get her back lunch, also think b4 u spek-Andre_

_I kno, I kno-Beck_

I looked up and Mr. S was still talking about China.

"Beckett, what did I just say?"

_Hey, It's Martina...he was talkin' bout how China is very populated!~Martina _

"You were talking about how China is a very populated nation." I said smiling and turning toward Martina to give her a thumbs up.

"Good Job Beckett." He said. He continued to talk for one hour until the bell rang. Kids began to stand. Bad move. "Um, did I say class dismissed. Homework is to read pages 251-260 and answer questions 2-56. Just the evens on the questions. Now leave." I tried to stand up. "All but you Beckett." He said. I dropped my stuff on my desk and sat down. So did he but at his desk, his second period was a prep so he could do whatever. Mine was Science, but Mrs. Green knew I would be late because Mr. S called her. I had second period with Tori which made me mad.

"Okay, why am I here?" I asked.

"Listen, you have been late to my class frequently... why is this?" He said getting ready to take notes.

"Okay...so you know Tori?"

"Vega?"

"Yea, she's my girlfriend and she is mad at me and I didn't mean to be so mean to her and I just don't know what to do because we are both so sensitive."

"OK, first know more about her, like one weekend do stuff that she likes, then switch. You would know what ticks her off and what doesn't, so you can have some time to think about what to say." He smiled and stood up. "Leave, Beckett. I have to get prepared for my failing students."

"You have a class full of failing kids?" I said

"Did you not here me clearly?" He asked all smarty pants like.

"No no I did." I said beginning to leave.

"OK, so leave, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks," I began. "Thanks, for all the help Mr. Shredder."

"Beckett, at any time you need to talk just come here after first period." He said walking toward his cabinetry.

"OK," I said leaving the room. I looked down at the ground when I stopped by my locker. I just got guidance from a history teacher, Lane you better lookout.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I was sitting in second period all alone at my table. Mrs. Green came over to my table.

"Tori, do you need a partn-" She asked. Beck walked through the door. I wanted to smile but I was mad at him. "Beck you can be Tori's partner for dissecting the frog." I wanted to stab myself now. Mrs. Green walked away.

"Tori," he began to sit "I'm sorry for... earlier. I feel really bad for doing tha-" I couldn't help but cut him off and kiss him. All of the class stopped what they were doing and Mrs. Green got mad.

"TORI VEGA AND BECK OLIVER! DETENTION!" she yelled. Beck slowly pulled away.

"I guess we forgot the no kissing rule in the science lab." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. I got up with Beck as we walked out. Beck held my hand as we walked toward the office. He kept looking around, then he pushed me into the janitor's closet. He looked at me as if he were about to cry.

"Tori," he looked at my lips "I've thought about this and think that we should calm down with our feelings because our relationship has been very unsteady." He placed his firm arms on my shoulders and pulled me close so I could feel his warm breath upon my nose. " Do you agree?" He asked slowly. I nodded. He just kept leaning in until the door opened. The person at the door yelled an array of words.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE DETENTION ROOM?! I COULD GET YOU TWO SUSPENDED. GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" Beck looked over at me. Of course it was Mrs. Green. We walked to the office and Principle Eikner was there.

"Hey you two, what brings you here?" He asked organizing his papers. Beck stretched his arm across the table.

"We got detention..." he said. Eikner dropped all of his stuff. I couldn't help but laugh.

"H-h-how?" He asked gathering his stuff again. I looked down, then toward Beck.

"We kissed in the science room again and Mrs. Green got really mad at us."

"You two need to stop this, you are some of my best students." Eikner said. Beck shrugged.

"I get so carried away when she's around." Beck said wrapping his arm around my waist, then pulling me close to him. I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**After School Beck's POV**

We walked into the Black Box Theater, there were so many people who wanted to do this. Tori looked at all the kids sitting down. Cat stood up from her seat.

"TORI! BECK! Over here!" she said. When we got up there Tori gave Cat and Jade song lyrics.

"Hey," Jade said. "I remember this song." Tori just smiled. Carlos patted my back.

"You got it good." He said.

"Tori, It's not Christmas time yet..." Cat said.

"We ate going to sing it the acoustic version, so it will sound better." She said. I looked at the stage.

"Lindsey?" I said pointing.

"OMG..." Cat said. "She's here... why?"

"She's not even a good singer." I said. Lindsey stood up to the mic and waved at me and blew his a kiss. I just rolled his eyes.

"OK Lindsey, what are you going to sing?" The judge said.

"I'll sing Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson." She said. I looked up and then at Tori. Lindsey began to sing. She was bad!

"Wow," The Judge said as she finished singing. "The was different. We'll think about it." Lindsey walked off the stage happy. I rolled my eyes. 20 songs later they called Tori, Jade and Cat up to the stage. Martina was in the front and she gave them a good luck high-five.

"What song will you be singing?" The judge said.

"The acoustic version of It's Not Christmas Without You."

"OK, begin." The Judge said smiling. The three girls looked at the guitar player then he smiled and strummed.

_Carolers singing_  
_Sleigh bells are ringing_  
_It's that time of year_  
_Everyone's toasting_  
_Chestnuts are roasting_  
_Christmas time is near_

_Something's missing and I'm wishing_  
_Wishing that you knew_  
_How much it would mean to spend this_  
_Christmas time with you_  
_So if you feel it coming_  
_On this special day_  
_Just trust your heart_  
_Don't let your head get in the way_

_'Cause it's Christmas_  
_And the start of something new_  
_Oh it's Christmas_  
_And I hope you will feel it too_

_Candy canes and mistletoe_  
_Jack Frost nipping at your nose _  
_But all of it means nothing_  
_Without you_

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling._  
_Look up in the sky._  
_Santa's here, so get in the spirit._  
_Just give it a try._  
_Children beaming and I'm dreaming_  
_Hoping that it's true._  
_'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!_

_So if you feel it comin'_  
_On the special day, just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say_  
_That it's Christmas!_  
_And the start of something new._  
_Well it's Christmas, and I hope you will feel it too._

_Everyone together sing._  
_Silver bells, and golden rings._  
_But all of it means nothing,_  
_Without you. (No no no)_  
_It's not Christmas without you-you-you _  
_It's not Christmas without you._

The crowd went wild. They gave them a standing ovation. I saw Lindsey stand up and walk to the judge. This meant trouble.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

I couldn't let those girls win. I walked over to Mr. Jay. (The Judge)

"Excuse me, um those girls were-" I said but he cut me off.

"Perfect... yes I know." He said. I shook my head.

"No, they lip sank." I said. Ne dropped his papers.

"Oh," he said looking down. "I guess I'll have to choose someone else." I smiled.

"Like me?" I asked hopefully. He smiled.

"Yea," he began. "I'll change my papers and tell you next week." He smiled and got up to leave. Tori and her gang got up and left. I smiled and grabbed the mic.

"Attention everyone. We all know Tori, Jade and Cat right." Everyone nodded as I continued. "Well the three of them lip sank. Make sure you get that around the school." I smiled and left. My plan was complete.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

We all came to my house. Once we all sat down I got a call it was from Mr. Jay.

"Hi,"

"Um... Tori? Right."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you. Lip syncing."

"We didn't lip sync."

"Lindsey C. says you three did."

"Lindsey...she was lying."

"Sure..."

"No kidding. Um we can prove that."

"You sure?"

"Yea..."

"OK, are you three busy now?"

"No..."

"OK... my address is 2343 North Sun Lane."

"OK see you soon." I said looking down.

"Bye." He said hanging up. Beck walked over to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind me.

"Hey babe." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Hey, Lindsey told Mr. Jay Jade, Cat, and I were lip syncing." I said looking at him. He spun me around and looked at me.

"Well we got to change that." He whispered. I looked at him.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked holding my hand as we walked back.

"Well ever since we got back together you've been acting all sexy and whispering and stuff."

"Do you not like it?" He asked siting down with me in his lap.

"No, I do." I said smiling.

"Tori, what happened on the phone?" Cat asked.

"Well, Lindsey told Mr. Jay Jade, you, and I were lip syncing." I said. "So, we can go over to his house and prove him wrong."

"OK." Cat and Jade said. We all got in Beck's car and drove up to Mr. Jay's house. He was outside waving. We walked out of the car and into Mr. Jay's house. It was huge.

"Hey kids, make yourselves at home. Tori, Cat and Jade... come with me." Jade looked at me.

"Creeper much..." She whispered. Cat and I softly chuckled. He took us downstairs and we saw the biggest recording studio ever.

"OK girls get in there, and start singing. If I like it... I could pick you for this school." We all exchanged glances and went in and sang. After we came out he was all smiles.

"How was it?" Cat asked. Jade elbowed her.

"That was-" Then someone came and put him in a bag.

"I will never let you three sing in front of the world." They said covering Mr. Jay's mouth. Then they taped his mouth and ran out. We just stood there in shook.

* * *

**Oh, who did it? This is officially my longest chap. R&R!**

**_B+T_ **


	13. Lindsey Being Nice?

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you had a great one! lol. It's 2013! I'm so happy. My NYR (New Years Resolution) is to post a lot more. S/O (Shout Out) to MammaMiafan, Glee1402, Eyeball1402, dillydill11, and bade4nevabori4eva. Thanks guys for commenting. If you comment then I may give you a shout out. **

**_~B+T~_**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I ran downstairs along with everyone else.

"TORI!" I screamed. I couldn't hear anything. When we got downstairs Tori, Cat and Jade were standing there in shock. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"L-Lindsey was here she doesn't want us to win for the school." She said still clinging on to me. Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Hey babe." The person said. Lindsey. I turned around.

"What." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Listen, Lindsey if you let these three girls win... then I'll kiss you." her face lighted up.

"Of course, Beck. Tori, Jade, Cat... I'm truly sorry for being so mean." She smiled. So did the other girls. I kissed her cheek. Tori's eyes showed a flash of pain, but she knew this was for a good cause.

"It's fine." They all said.

"Group hug." Lindsey shouted and hugged Tori, Cat and Jade. "Maybe later you three could help me sing better?" She asked them. They all smiled and nodded. Was Lindsey actually being nice? Soon Mr. Jay came to consciousnesses and said that Tori, Cat and Jade had made it for the school.

"We just need a band name now." Cat said sitting down.

"How about _The Stars_?" Lindsey asked hopefully. We all smiled.

"Great idea." Mr. Jay said smiling. We all exchanged numbers with him and all of us went to Tori's house.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

We walked into my house and then I saw Trina and Drake making out. Beck was on the phone with Abby. Abby was a kind 19 year old who was dating THE JOSH HUTCHERSON! I almost died when I heard that. I ran to the kitchen. i grabbed the chart Beck, Cat and I made like a month ago and ripped it up. I also grabbed some water for everyone. Abby was at the door. I ran super fast to open it.

"Hey Tori." She said giving me a hug.

"Hey Abby." I said hugging back. Abby was like a sister to me she was so nice and sometimes we shared clothes. Like right now I was wearing her shorts and she was wearing mine. Beck walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped a little.

"Don't worry babe, it's just me." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I brought Josh too." Abby said walking in and revealing Josh. He waved.

"Hey, Tori. Hey Beck." He said making his way into my house.

"Anyone want water?" I asked. Everyone said me, so Cat and I walked into the kitchen.

"Wow... Josh Hutcherson is in your living room." She said.

"I know... I'm lucky to have all these friends here." I said. We both smiled and grabbed all the drinks and went back. Lindsey followed us back into the kitchen after handing out all the drinks.

"Hey y'all need some help with snacks?" She asked. "I'm like a snack cooking master!" She said. Cat and I giggled.

"Sure." I said. "Wanna make some pizza? Or nachos?" I said. Lindsey smiled and laughed.

"We can just order pizza, and sure I would love to make nachos!" She said grabbing a phone.

"Lindsey is super nice." Cat whispered.

"Ha ha. I know!" I said. Lindsey walked back.

"I'll pay for the pizza." She said smiling.

"No no. It's my house." I said. She smiled and went back to the living room carrying the plate of nachos and cheese. The pizza came shortly after and Lindsey and I payed half and half. We talked and just hung out for two hours. Everyone left, but Beck. He was sleeping. He looked so cute. I got up to go change into my PJ's.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I woke up when I felt Tori get up. I looked at my phone. '11:50' I got up and went to Tori's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"I thought you were asleep?" She asked.

"Nah." I said walking in. She smiled as I plopped on her bed. She had a huge queen size bed. She got in and smiled at me and patted a spot for me. I slipped in the bed.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said. I kissed her cheek and she fell asleep in my arms. Through the night she began to scream. I began to shake her.

"Tori, Tori." I whispered. She stopped screaming, and Trina came in.

"What is going on in her- No. Beck. No. You two better not be." She said.

"No, she was having a bad nightmare." I said and Tori nodded.

"Mmmhph." She mumbled moving around. I smiled and Trina rolled her eyes and left.

"Tori it's OK. I'm here." I said and she smiled and nodded, and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Beck's arms. I smiled and looked over at him and he was still asleep. I kissed his cheek and went to do my morning business. Once I finished in the shower I wrapped the towel around me and walked into my room. Beck wasn't there. I looked around my closet and found a my short shorts- well they were Cat's, but I didn't care. I also got my undergarments and went to find my top from Hollister. Then I put on my blue sweatshirt. I put my hair in a high pony tail and walked into the bathroom and then changed. I got a text from Cat.

_Hey gurl!~ Cat_

_lol. Hi Cat.~ Tori_

_Waz up.~ Cat_

_Nothin much.~ Tori _

_Beck stay the night? ;)~ Cat_

_Shut up Cat!~ Tori_

_Ha. Srry. I gotta get ready 4 skool. See u l8er.~ Cat _

_K. Bai~ Tori. _

Once I turned off my phone I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm gonna kill you." The person said. I was really scared.

* * *

**THE END! Ha... just kidding. I couldn't give you guys a cliffhanger! **

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I couldn't find out who it was. He turned around and kissed me. Beck. I smiled and he pulled away.

"Are you really going to kill me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Why would I want to kill my girlfriend?" He asked holding my hand. We walked downstairs and we saw my mom. She was making her famous chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey mom." I said smiling and siting on the counter. She smiled and put the pancakes on the plates and Trina came downstairs with her hair totally messed up.

"What? Beck gets to stay and Mark can't?" She said trying to comb her hair with her hand. I laughed.

"Trina." My mom began. "Beck and Tori were both asleep on the couch and Mark had already left." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said grabbing a pancake and going back up to her room. I rolled my eyes and ate a pancake. Beck ate one too.

"OK. Um we have fifteen minutes until school and I need to get my stuff from my house. Wanna come?" Beck asked grabbing his keys. I smiled and we went out the door. Once we got to his house we were greeting by Abby. She was on her way out to go to school.

"Hey, there you guys are. Mom was looking for you Beck." She said getting in her car. I looked over at Beck who was in the middle of a face palm.

"I forgot to call her." He said. "Well we better go school starts soon." I smiled and we got his stuff and went to school.

"TORI!" Cat yelled running over to us.

"Yea Cat." I asked calming her down.

"W-w-we made it! We are going to the contest!" She said. I smiled from ear to ear. We both began to jump and scream. Jade came over with makeup tricking down her unusually pale face.

"Jade. Are you OK?" I asked. She shook her head crying even more. She took a deep breath.

"I-I-I l-lost m-my b-baby!" She yelled falling to the floor.

* * *

**Oh No. Poor Jade. Wait. Lindsey is nice? lol. Well I hope u likely! R&R please!**


	14. Our First Elimination Round

**Hey y'all (Yea... i'm using it!) Don't really have any S/O today... so... haha... I started that Disclaimer thing. Just so you wouldn't think that I am Dan Schneider... cuz well I'm not. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS. IF I DID BORI WOULD BE THERE!**

**_~B+T~ ENJOY_**

* * *

**Tori's POV **

Once I heard Jade say that I felt like a rocket just hit me in the face. She was on the ground... drawing a lot of attention to herself, but she didn't seem to care. I felt so bad then and there. I squatted down to her level and rubbed her back.

"Shh..." I began. "You'll be fine." Jade slowly drew her head up from the ground. She nodded.

"How did you lose it?" Beck asked. I slapped his arm.

"Her." Jade said softly. "How I lost her was because... well Ryder came over to my house and he... well he... um... he kinda put I knife through my stomach." Everyone gasped. Cat walked into the middle of the crowd.

"I was with her and he said that he didn't want the baby." She said as tears slowly, but surely fell from her face. "I took her to the hospital and they did some tests. The baby was long gone. Jade was okay though." Cat finished and walked over toward Jade and patted her back.

"Ryder is behind bars now." Someone said behind the crowd. We all turned around and saw my dad. I was shocked.

"Dad." I whispered. "What are you doing her?" He help up my phone.

"You forgot this." He said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. The bell rang. We had five more minutes before class. I had Gym with Ms. Howard, who was one of the best singers I've ever heard. Well of course... besides me!

* * *

**Lunch (Still Tori's POV)**

I walked over to our table and no one was there. I rolled my eyes and sat over with Trina.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asked trying to make me leave the table.

"Well no one was at my table and I kinda didn't want to stand there alone." I said. She rolled her eyes. Cat walked over.

"There you are!" She said pulling my arm. "Beck has been looking for you!" She said taking me toward our table.

"Ow! Cat Ow! You're like killing my arm here." I said, but she didn't seem to care. Once we got to the table she literally threw me on Beck. He smiled and helped me sit up.

"So..." Cat said. "What do you guys want to do after school?" Jade's face lit up.

"We could go bowling?" She asked.

"Well we actually have our first practice after school. Um Mr. Jay said that our first elimination round is in two days." I said. Cat and Jade both nodded. I took a french fry and ate it. I knew this week would go fast.

* * *

**Cat's POV (Two days later) **

We were in Tori's room getting ready for our first elimination round was tonight. Tori had on a purple sparkly dress with flats and Jade, well she had on a black dress. I had on my blue dress. We got into Mr. Jay's limo and drove off to the Staples center.

"Ek! I'm so excited." I said clapping my hands. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are." She said fiddling with her hair.

"Hey Jade, you gotta be kinda happy because this is our first chance at fame!" Tori said looking out the window.

"OK." She began. "OMG WE ARE HERE!" she yelled pointing out the window. I covered my ears.

"That was loud. But we are here." Beck said as a man opened the door.

"OK. Let's go!" The man said as he let us out.

"Wow." Tori said looking around. The Mr. Jay came over running.

"Five minutes girls, come on!" He yelled at us. We ran backstage. Once we got in there were so many rooms. Then Jade saw the star with our names on it.

"Here!" I yelled as I barged in. It was beautiful there were three make-up areas and make-up artist.

* * *

**Tori's POV **

We each got a make-up artist to help us touch up. We had about 2 minutes to do that. Once we finished Cat, Jade and I ran up to the stage entrance. We waited seven performances and then we got called to go up on stage. We all waved to the crowd. There were so many people there. Beck said that there was gonna be over 3 million people! we all grabbed microphones and looked at each other and smiled. Then the music began to play.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _  
_But bear this mind it was meant to be _  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, _  
_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs _  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly _  
_I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth _  
_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to _  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep _  
_Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _  
_You never want to know how much you weigh _  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But _

_You're perfect to me _  
_I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You never love yourself half as much as i love you _  
_You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to _  
_If i let you know, i'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh_

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth _  
_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_And i'm in love with you (all these little things) _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _  
_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

The crowd went wild.

* * *

**HAY! So ya... I haven't posted in a while! lol Thanks to all my fans.!**

**~_B+T~_**


	15. A Little Party Problem

**S/O to Guest who posted-First: If you don't like Beri don't read the story! Second; UPDATE CONTINUE NEED MORE LOVE THIS STORY AND THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Guest who posted-I love it! Can u post more today :) Guest who posted-OMG i love this story please update. :) Thanks.**

**_~B+T~_**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Cat, Jade and I waved at the crowd. The judges even stood up and clapped. Once the crowd calmed down one of the judges spoke.

"Um girls." He began.

"I'm Cat."

"I'm Jade."

"I'm Tori." The judge smiled and continued.

"OK. Well I think that was completely perfect." The crowd cheered again. We all smiled. Another judge spoke.

"I think you three should stay for round two." She said smiling. We looked at each other. Jade almost looked like she was about to burst. The third spoke.

"That was beautiful." She said. I looked at her closer. Cheryl Cole! I couldn't believe it. She smiled at me. "Well judges lets give them their scores." The other judges nodded.

"Well." The first one said. "Yes." He looked at the other judges and they all nodded 'yes'. Jade, Cat and I all hugged and we said thank you and ran off the stage. Once we got backstage we saw Beck, Carlos, Andre, and everyone else with their arms wide open. We ran to them and hugged them Beck picked me up and swung me around. I screamed. After we all hugged everyone we went back to the limo.

"So where are we going?" Beck asked Mr. Jay.

"To a party. For everyone that made it through round one." He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Do we go to one every time we make it through a round?" Cat asked putting on her seat belt. Mr. Jay nodded and put on his sunglasses. 10 minutes later we parked in front of a huge house with loud music and lights flashing every where.

"Um, are we even old enough to do this?" I asked. Andre laughed.

"Com'on Tori loosen up a bit." He said. I rolled my eyes and unbuckled my seat belt. We got out of the car and went inside. Once I opened the door music filled my ears. Jail...here we come.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

We got inside and Tori's eyes grew. She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Can we leave?" She asked. I patted her back.

"Com'on babe, just one hour?" I asked her in response. She nodded.

"One hour and you are meeting me right here. No matter how drunk you are!" She said sternly. I smiled and Cat took her away. Carlos looked around and smiled.

"Aah." He began. "Me and the guys come here almost every month and preform. I nodded.

"So what to do?" Andre asked.

"We could-" Carlos said.

"No. We are not getting drunk." Andre said.

"Okay mom." Carlos said. I laughed.

"Let's just go dance." I said. The boys nodded. We walked over to the dance floor filled with drunk teens.

"Wow. This is insane." Carlos said. We agreed. Then we went to get sprites and sat down at a table with some games.

"This is boring." I said.

"Yea. But it's for the best." Carlos whispered nodding in Andre's direction. I smiled and we began to play monopoly. (lol at a bar?)

20 minutes after we were into the game Cat and Jade came up.

"Where's Tori?" I asked them. They just shrugged.

"What?" Us guys said.

"W-we were with her until s-she said she needed to go to t-the restroom and she never came back." Cat said.

"Yea she looked all drunk." Jade said. Carlos's eyes grew wide.

"She never wanted to get drunk...what did you give her to drink?" He asked.

"Only a sprite." Cat said. I got up.

"Let's go talk to this bar tender." I said. We all walked over to the bar and saw the tender talking to a... puppet? Andre tapped him and he turned around. He had glasses and curly hair with a mustache.

"What's your name?" Andre asked him.

"Rob-erto. My name is Roberto." He said hesitantly. Carlos pulled of the guys mustache.

"ROBBIE?" Cat yelled. Robbie looked down and nodded. "You gave Tori alcohol?" He nodded again. Cat's face turned the color of her hair. She was about to slap Robbie when Carlos and Andre pulled her back.

"Calm down." Jade said. Cat breathed heavily and sat in a chair.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know it was Tori, the other guys wanted me to put some in a person's drink and I didn't know it would be Tori's." He said cleaning up. We all nodded and walked away.

"Let's just go play like some Monopoly." Andre suggested. We all agreed. Jade got drinks and Cat got some food and we sat down at a big table and began to play.

After 20 minutes of playing Cat got tired.

"Guys, I'm gonna go pee." She said getting up. We all nodded and paused the game. She came back running.

"What little red?" Andre asked.

"I FOUND TORI." She said over all noise. I jumped up.

"Where?" I asked her. She pulled a lose arm and revealed a total hot mess. Her hair was all frizzed, her clothes were messed up and her make-up was everywhere. Note to self: Never take Tori anywhere where there is any kind of alcohol.

"Hey cuutie!" Tori said messing with my hair. I smiled at her then came back to reality.

"We need to take you home." I said sternly. She frowned.

"Why!" She asked. She played with my hand.

"Tori, you are drunk." I told her.

"No-ho-ho-o" She said. I nodded and we all went up to Mr. Jay.

"Hey we are leaving." Carlos told him.

"But the party is just starting." Mr. Jay responded. Carlos laughed.

"Well it just ended for us." Carlos said. Tori stumbled a lot so Andre, Carlos, and I carried Tori to the limo. We drove home.

* * *

**Mr. Jay's POV**

I walked over to Robbie and slapped his arm.

"Why'd you blow your cover?" I asked him angrily.

"I-uh-I they're my friends." He justified. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. This'll be coming out of your pay check." I warned him. He wined.

"No! I need the money for a new car!" He said. I chuckled.

"Well I need Beck and Tori to break up..." I told him sitting down. He looked at my funny.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I want that pretty little lady all to myself." I said getting up and leaving. Plan B is under way.

* * *

**OHHHH! SNAP! Mr. Jay is doing something bad! ;) Well Victorious is like over right :(. *cries* I kinda miss it now. Me and mah friends did a remake of Victori-yes, so we said yes to everything... I HAD TO LIKE SOMEONE'S SHOE! AHHH! Note To Self: Never play that again... WELL BAI :)**

**~_B+T~_ **


	16. Not Again

**Hai. Well I'm back. :). Any way S/O to- dillydill11, and PeacanaRose448. Thanks guys. Well lets continue. :)  
Oh I will be starting Track and Flied, so I won't be adding chapters regularly...sorry. AND IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! haha :)  
**

**~_B+T~_**

* * *

**Tori's POV  
**

I woke up the next morning and i was in my bed. _What? _I shrugged it off and sat up and I saw Beck next to me he was snoring really loud. Then I felt a really big pounding in my head. I grabbed my head and screamed. Beck jolted up.

"Are you OK?" He asked me. I shrugged. Trina barged with mom and dad.

"See I told you they were hav-" She stopped in her little speech and put her arm down. "Oh, ha sorry." She said.

"Beck what are you doing here?" My father asked him.

"Well Tori was drunk and I brought her home and it was really late and my car barley had enough gas to make it here, so i decided to stay." He said. My parents nodded, then left.

"Wow Trina." I said. She shrugged.

"This weekend is your allowance and I will make you not get it I will do anything...A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G." She said then left.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said. Beck laughed and we both got out of bed and took separate showers. Then we went over to Mr. Jay's house because he said he said he needed to talk to all of us.

* * *

**Cat's POV  
**

Once we got over to Mr. Jay's he said he wanted to talk to Tori privately. I was kind of scared because he looked at Tori in a weird way. I didn't really like that so Beck, Carlos and I all stood by the door. We heard laughing.

"What is going on?" I whispered.

"What if he got her drunk?" Carlos asked.

"Wow. You just went there." Beck said. I giggled. Then the laughing stopped. We heard the sounds of kissing. Carlos and I looked at Beck and his eyes were glued to the floor. I felt bad for him. I texted everyone to come over here because I didn't want to yell. Once everyone else was hear we quietly stood by the door.

"How old is Mr. Jay?" Jade asked breaking the silence. We all exchanged glances.

"I think about...29." Andre said. All of our mouths dropped opened.

"Isn't that considered ra-." I started. Beck interrupted me.

"Yes Cat." He said through his teeth, then left.

"I'll call the cops." Jade said then she left also. I heard someone yell help. I knew it was coming from that room. I didn't want to go in, but then I heard sirens and a gunshot. The door was knocked down. About three cops came in and kicked the door down off room that Tori and Mr. Jay were in and they took Mr. Jay away.

"I WILL GET YOU KIDS SOONER OR LATER! I'LL KICK YOU GIRLS OUT OF THE COMPETITION!" He said before he left. The police slapped him in the face then he was unconscious. THANK YOU! We all went into the room and saw Tori on the ground and she was also unconscious. Beck fell to her side and he began to cry. A cop came in.

"Uh...we will call the paramedics." He said before leaving. I looked over at Jade and she was wiping away tears.

"Are you crying?" I asked her.

"N-n-no." She said. Then she fell to the ground crying.

"Yep. I knew it." I said smiling. Everyone else began to cry even me. I can't believe this is happening again.

* * *

**Hey! So, I know it is short... :( but I didn't have any ideas... I'm always so stupid on my birthday. **

_**~B+T~ **_


	17. Author

**Ok I'm not finished yet! **

**If you want more just positively review! PLEEZ!**

** _~B+T _**


End file.
